


Mine

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and the Boys [20]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: A lot of smut actually, Anal Sex, Angst, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Board Games, Cheese, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Conversations, Crying, Cunnilingus, Danse is dominant, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pain, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Safewords, Separations, Sleeping Together, Smut, Spanking, Unofficial marriage, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, but this one also has a lot of plot, cyn is both, i can't believe i forgot that last one, maxson is submissive, musta been asleep when I made this, posessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: Yes, it's finally here! I finally resolve last year's cliff hanger and it is a doozy.Last we heard, Cyn and her boys, Maxson and Danse, had just gotten some bad news.How will they solve their dilemma? Who will Cyn choose? And will Danse ever be able to fully let himself go with his two paramours?The longest story in this series to date, this fic will answer all your burning questions. Over the course of several chapters, there will be fluff. There will be angst. There will even be a mystery.And of course, there will be lots and lots of fucking.Please check the tags and thanks for reading.





	1. Chapter 1

Danse, Arthur, and Cyn stood together in the living room of their house on Spectacle Island, and they were crying. Cyn had her face pressed to Danse’s chest and he stroked her hair as she sobbed, her tears wetting his shirt. Danse had fought off the tears but when Arthur wrapped his arms around them both and Danse saw the sadness in his blue eyes, Danse gave in and held them both tightly as the tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Arthur couldn’t think what to do. He had tried everything he could think of to change the Council of Elders’ minds, but they were having none of it. The campaign in the Commonwealth was over. The Minutemen, led by a person who had come out of the very same vault as Cyn, had defeated the Institute, and the Prydwen was no longer needed here. A small outpost of soldiers, led by Proctor Ingram, was to remain, and the Prydwen, headed by Sentinel Danse, was to head to the west coast, after dropping off Arthur at the Citadel in the Capital Wasteland.

Cyn was only a Paladin, and would go where she was assigned. That assignment was up to Arthur, who could assign her to the Citadel or to the Prydwen. He was leaving it up to her. 

“It will be okay,” Danse whispered into her hair. 

Cyn gasped, pulling back from him. 

“How, Danse? How is any of this going to be okay?” Her voice raised with every word. “I spent my life alone. Months in this wasteland until I found you two. Months. Everything we’ve been through. This home. Everything. And the Brotherhood is just going to rip it away from us?”

She was shouting by the end, pacing the living room. Danse glanced at Arthur. He had never seen her so angry before. 

“Cyn…” Danse began. “Cyn. Honey. Calm down.”

“I can’t, Danse. I can’t. I…”

“Cynthia.” Arthur’s Elder voice brought her up short. He was generally quiet, hard working, studious, and loving. But none of that was in his voice right now. He was also the leader of a large coalition of soldiers, Lancers, and scribes. Even Danse’s back straightened at the command in his tone.

“Cynthia,” he said again in a quieter tone, once she had stilled. “I am sure this will only be temporary. I _will_ find a way. I swear to you on my life, it will be temporary.” 

Cyn took a deep, shuddering breath, looking back and forth between her two men. She nodded. “I’m sorry. I just… kind of freaked out for a minute there. I love you both so much. I’ve lost everyone else. My family. My… my mother. I can’t lose anyone else.”

Danse took her hand in his. “Even if we are apart, we are still a family. All three of us. Nothing can change that.”

Arthur sucked in a breath, suddenly struck by a thought. 

“They can’t break us apart. Not if we _are_ a family.”

“What do you mean, Arthur? We can’t-”

“No. We can. It’s in the Codex.”

“What do you mean? I know they can’t break up married families. But that doesn’t solve the problem. If two of us are married, the third person is still left out in the cold.”

“But we can all marry each other.” Arthur was animated, running his hands through his hair in excitement. “It’s in the Codex. I have that thing memorized, Danse. It was my life as a child. It’s a part of me.”

He sat on the couch, pulling Cyn and Danse down on either side of him. “When the Brotherhood was first formed, the numbers were low, and outside recruitment was very rare. The Order was keenly interested in procreation. So they encouraged relationships and marriage, very strongly. And people procreate more when they have multiple spouses. It was enshrined right in the very words that govern us. A man has no limit on the number of spouses he may bind himself to.”

“Surely they meant a man was meant to have several wives?” Cyn interjected.

“Well, that may have been the intention. But it’s not what it says. It says ‘spouse’. I’m sure of it.”

***

The Prydwen was set to depart the Commonwealth in two weeks. This would give Arthur enough time to make the requisite preparations for their marriage. He decided that once aboard the airship, he would enlist Proctor Quinlan to ensure everything was done above board and correctly. Arthur hadn’t always seen eye to eye with the Proctor, but he knew the older man put the Brotherhood first in everything. Nobody knew the technicalities and formalities of the Order better than him. 

Danse was going to be of little help. The Prydwen needed to be prepped for the journey back to the Capital Wasteland, where there would be reprovisioning and some crew turnover. Arthur was certain that once they were married, the Brotherhood would reassign Danse back to the Capital Wasteland, and the separation would only be for a few weeks. 

He knew he was going to miss the house on Spectacle Island, but it was a small price to pay. The Elder’s Quarters at the Citadel were large and comfortable and he knew they would be happy there. 

***

By the next day, Arthur still hadn’t had a chance to speak with Quinlan, although he was on his way to the Proctor’s office when Cyn tracked him down.

She was dressed in her blue Vault suit, with her hair in a knot on her head. She had a bomber jacket over top, and leather armour on her legs. There was a rifle strapped to her back.

“Do you have an assignment?” Arthur asked. He didn’t remember anything on the roster.

“No. Arthur, I have something I need to do. I need permission to leave for a couple of days on a…. personal mission.”

“You can’t go alone.”

“Danse is too busy. I’m not going anywhere particularly dangerous. I need to get something and… say goodbye to someone.”

“Still. I don’t feel safe about it. I’ll authorize a vertibird. The Lancer can watch your back, and they will keep their distance if you need privacy.”

Cyn nodded. “That works.” She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips before heading to grab the last few items she needed. 

Arthur caught a squire to relay his orders before finally heading into the Proctor’s office. He patted the cat on the head absently while he waited for Quinlan to acknowledge his presence.

“How may I help you, Sir?”

“I need to get the paperwork together for a marriage.”

“Generally, the couple getting married fills out the forms, Sir.”

“Well, I’m the one getting married, Quinlan, so I think I’m qualified in this instance.”

The proctor raised an eyebrow. “Congratulations, Sir.” Quinlan did not sound entirely sincere. “Am I to presume the lucky lady is Paladin Arete?” 

“Your assumption would be partially correct. However, I need to know if there is anything extra I need to do to take a second spouse at the same time.”

Quinlan’s mouth shot open. “A second wife? It’s not unheard of, although it’s rare. We can certainly…”

“Not a second wife. A second _spouse._ ” Arthur corrected. “I also intend to marry Sentinel Danse.”

“Senti- but- you--”

Arthur almost laughed at the old man. He had finally succeeded in rendering Quinlan speechless. 

“If it makes you feel any better, perhaps if you look at it like Paladin Arete is acquiring two husbands?”

“It’s just not done, Sir!”

“Find a way, Proctor.”

***

Cynthia thanked the Lancer as she hopped out of the vertibird. They were just outside Hyde Park, and to her dismay, the area was flooded. 

“Better watch for mirelurks, ma’am,” the Lancer said, holstering her sidearm. Cyn nodded and pulled her rifle from her back, making sure it was ready to fire. “This way,” she said.

They were only a few blocks from her destination. She had not been able to get the nerve up to come here since she had come out of the Vault, but she knew now was the time. The apartment was on the second floor, so she hoped it was still intact.

They came around the corner and Cyn let out a sigh of relief as she saw that the triple-decker apartment she had grown up in was still whole. The bottom floor was halfway under water, but the second floor where her parents had still lived when the bombs fell was up and dry, and the floor above it was still intact as well, although the roof was mostly open to the elements. 

The two women approached the building cautiously, but there were no dangerous creatures nearby, so they waded into the front door and up the stairs to the second level. 

The door was rotted and opened easily. Cyn looked around at her parents’ home. They had lived there since they had married, and Cyn had grown up in the building. The parlour was mostly unscathed. It nearly took her breath away, and she half expected her mother to come out of the kitchen at any moment, followed by a whiff of spice, or her father to come up the stairs with his heavy step, laughing and calling out for his baby girl in his booming voice and heavy Greek accent. 

She had no way of knowing what had become of her parents. They had been away in India when the bombs had fallen. Even if they were safe, it had been over two centuries and she knew they were long gone. 

She ran her fingers along the china cabinet, picking up dust with her fingertips and wiping them on her damp leg. The glass was gone from the cabinet, and the tea set and porcelain figurines her mother had collected were gone. It was clear people had been here before. Cyn frowned and wiped a tear from her cheek, but she wasn’t here for those things. 

She picked her way through the dining room and parlour, as her mother insisted on calling it, back through the kitchen. Her earliest memories of her mother were here, the scent of cardamom and oregano lingering in her mind, and she remembered her mother flipping her long, black braid over her shoulder and handing her the knife, showing her how to cut the vegetables with her hand wrapped around behind her. 

Cyn’s mother had cooked the Indian food she had grown up with, spicy meats and rice, and had learned to make the lamb souvlaki and Greek desserts her husband liked as well. Cyn smiled briefly, remembering the baklava, dripping with honey. _I think Danse would love that. I should try to make that for him,_ she thought.

She headed out of the kitchen and down the hallway, past the bedroom which used to be hers. She didn’t look inside. She had taken all of her things when she moved out. 

Her parents’ bedroom was a ruin. The window had broken and centuries of rain and weather had poured in. The bed had collapsed, and the dresser was tipped over, blocking the closet door. She grabbed it and pulled, moving it away from the closet and out of the way. The shelf had broken in the closet as well, so she moved that aside, along with the rotted remnants of her father’s clothing. None of it was identifiable, and she was worried.

Finally, having cleared out the closet, she reached her goal. Built into the floor was a safe. The key was long gone but Cyn knew the combination. She spun the knob, entering her birthdate, and then opened the safe, her heart in her throat.

And there it was. She pulled out a parcel wrapped in thick, waxed paper and placed it in her bag. She didn’t know what condition it was in, but she wouldn’t open it until she was in the safety of the Prydwen. She also removed a small jewelry box from the bottom of the safe and placed it in her bag, before shutting the safe. She left the cash behind. It wasn’t much and wasn’t going to do her any good anyway. 

She stood and looked around the room one more time. “Bye, Mum. Bye, Papa. I love you.”

***

Cyn had made it back to the Prydwen safely, and she was sitting on the hard sofa in the Elder’s quarters that night waiting for Danse. She watched appreciatively as Arthur removed his coat and unbuckled the top of his flight suit, revealing some deliciously dark chest hair. He caught her eye and returned her smile, and when she patted the seat beside her he raised his eyebrow at her.

“Come sit with me, Arthur,” she said in her most sultry voice.

“I don’t know, Cyn. I was thinking of getting on my computer. I have a lot of unread messages…”

She pouted prettily, looking up at him as he stepped closer. When he was within range she grabbed him by his suit and tugged him right up to the sofa. “What if I got on my knees and… begged?” 

Arthur got down to his knees and pushed Cyn’s legs apart, groaning as they wrapped around his waist. “No need for that, sweetheart. I’m already yours.” He leaned forward and kissed her, his eyes closing at her sweet taste. One of her hands came around his neck and the other slid into the open collar of his flight suit, and she pulled him even closer to him, until he was enveloped in the scent of her. 

Cyn’s mouth opened and Arthur slid his tongue inside, stroking gently as she opened up to him. A soft sigh escaped from her and Arthur’s hand slid up to cup her breast gently through her vault suit, but before he could go any further, there was a tap at the door. 

Arthur sighed and got up, but he smiled when Danse came in, kissing him quickly before plopping down on the couch next to Cyn with an exhausted groan. 

“Rough day?” Cyn asked.

“Ugh. I spent most of the day mediating a disagreement between Proctor Ingram and Proctor Teagan. There was some kind of misunderstanding about the allocation of the power armour frames. It didn’t help that neither one of them would leave their post to discuss it in person.”

“Those two have never gotten along,” Arthur commented as he sat down on the other side of Cyn, taking her hand in his and twining their fingers together absently. “And you’re not the only one fighting with proctors today. Quinlan was giving me grief over the marriage arrangements. I explained my request to him and he seemed shocked, but he said he would get right on it. Not a half hour later he shows up here with some excuse why it couldn’t be done. I had to actually pull the Codex down and prove my point. He huffed off but then he was back an hour later with some other issue.”

“Do you think he’s trying to undermine us? Maybe it’s because I’m pretty new to the Brotherhood…” Cyn began.

“No, he has no issue with you and I marrying. He just seems to have some kind of problem with Danse. I’ll get to the bottom of it tomorrow. The good news is, Kells seems amenable to performing the ceremony. So at least there’s that.”  
“One less thing to worry about,” Danse said. 

Cyn yawned, stretching a little. “I better get off to bed.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay a little longer?” Danse asked.

Cyn giggled. “No way. You boys will keep me up all night. I have to be up at 06:00 tomorrow to go supervise the packing at the house. Besides. There’s only enough room for two here. At least one of us has to sleep alone.” She bent to give each one a soft kiss, before reluctantly turning and walking out. 

Danse turned to Arthur, scooting a little closer into the empty space left by Cyn. “She still hasn’t decided whether to come with me or stay with you. Even if we can manage to limit it to a few months, she still has to make a choice.”

“I don’t envy her. I couldn’t pick between you two.”

“Me neither, Arthur. And either way, I’m going to miss you.”

“Me too.” Arthur pulled Danse close and kissed him hard on the mouth.

***

The trio saw very little of each other over the next few days. Arthur was growing irritable, as this was not how he wanted to spend the small amount of time they had remaining to them. To make matters worse, Quinlan was being stubborn over the marriage, stonewalling them at every point, and they were running out of time. 

There were only four days left until the Prydwen departed. Cyn was almost done packing up their belongings from the house, and the airship was stowing the last few items for departure. It was only a two day journey back to the Capital Wasteland, where the crew would rotate out and the Prydwen would be departing for the west coast. 

Cyn had still not made a decision on who she wanted to remain with, and neither Danse nor himself were willing to bring it up. Neither of them wanted to pressure her in any way. 

The situation with Quinlan came to a head when Cyn came storming onto the Command Deck. She scowled impatiently as he dealt with the scribe he was speaking with, but he already knew there was something wrong before he even spoke to her. 

Once the scribe had departed, Arthur turned to Cyn.

“Do you know what Lancer-Captain Kells told me?”

“No-”

“He told me that Proctor Quinlan came to him and tried to convince him not to perform the wedding.”

“What?-”

“What is up with that guy, Arthur? Why is he so opposed to us getting married?”

“I’ll get to the bottom of this. We need to find out what Quinlan said to Kells.”

“He said he will meet us in the mess at dinner time, and we can talk about it then. He wants to talk to all three of us.”

***

Kells didn’t have any answers, but he did have somewhat of a solution. 

“I think Quinlan has been delaying your wedding for some reason. After he talked to me, I looked through the Codex and there is no real reason for you all not to be married. The only thing maybe is that he objects to your being a synth, Danse, but given that you were reinstated, and a Sentinel at that, there is a precedent. I think there isn’t any other issue besides that it’s personal for him, somehow. But I have known both of you for over a decade, and in the past two years, Paladin Arete has done nothing to cause me concern either. I consider all of you my friends. That was why I fought hard for you to be reinstated, Danse.”

He paused for a minute, frowning.

“We couldn’t have done that without Quinlan’s help either. He was very vocally in support of you then, Danse. There’s something I’m missing.”

Cyn looked at Danse and Arthur. They both seemed as confused as she was.

Kells shook his head. “Anyway. What my point was is that I think you deserve the family you choose. We all do in this wasteland. You’ve all lost so much, you need to grab any kind of happiness you can. So I propose... “ he chuckled to himself for a moment. “Anyway, I propose that I perform the ceremony here for you, in private, at your house. You take two days leave before the Prydwen leaves. And then when we get back to the Capital Wasteland we can get all this sorted out with Scribe Jameson. The head scribe outranks the Proctors. I know it’s out of order, but this way you can have your wedding here and a few days together, and it will still be “official” before the Prydwen leaves to the west coast.”

Arthur looked at Danse and Cyn. “What do you guys think? I know it’s not the-”

He was interrupted by Cyn, who jumped up and threw her arms around Lancer-Captain Kells. “Yes! Yes we want to do that!” She kissed him on the cheek and Arthur could swear he saw the hardened old Captain blush.

“Well, I guess it’s settled then. If Cyn agrees, then we all agree.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long long ago, I received three prompts for Danse in my inbox. For _Danse needs a Husband_ I wrote a short where he marries Nate Peterson from Unfrozen. For _Danse needs a Wife_ I wrote a short where he married Liz from Only a Look and a Voice. And for _Danse needs a Husband AND Wife,_ I wrote this. Or at least I imagined it.
> 
> The ask went away when that blog did, but the idea stuck around and here it is. Enjoy.

Late the next afternoon, Cyn was in the house getting ready. She had been dropped off that morning, and the boys, along with Kells, would be arriving just before sunset on the vertibird. He would be taking Cyn’s boat back after their informal ceremony, and the trio would return to the Prydwen via the vertibird the day after tomorrow, bringing the last of their belongings from the house. 

Cyn buttoned her short blouse and looked around. Most of the things from their bedroom were gone, except for the big bed Danse had built, the armchair, and the dresser. The only thing remaining in the living room was the sofa, and the kitchen just had the bare minimum to get by for a few days. 

She smoothed her petticoat and then picked up the long piece of cloth she had retrieved from her mother’s house. It was six meters long, three of which were gold-embroidered red silk, and the other three were sheer gold lace. She tucked the corner of the red end into her skirt, and then began the process of pleating and wrapping it the way her mother had shown her, leaving the lace end draped carefully over her shoulder. 

Her mum had been born in India, and her papa in Greece. They both met at Harvard, where they fell in love. It had been a bit of a challenge to get their families on board, and they had ended up having two ceremonies, one for each family, before making their permanent home in Boston.

When deciding to raise their daughter, given the choice between both of their traditions, they had ended up choosing none of the above. Cyn’s papa was proud to be an American, and he liked to do American things. Cyn’s mum was an economics professor who wore jeans to work and wasn’t afraid to speak her mind… which meant as tensions arose with China and corners were cut, she was the first to be let go. As much as she loved being at home when Cynthia was growing up, she knew her mum had looked forward to the day she would be able to get back to work. 

Cyn headed into the bathroom to look in the only mirror. She had done her makeup prior to getting dressed, lining her eyes in black and staining her lips in a dark red colour. She had also created something resembling henna from carrots and ink, and had drawn a design on her bare feet and hands. She looked wryly at her right hand, which was smeared and crooked. She had done it herself, not trusting anyone else with the secret of their wedding.

She attached her mother’s gold earrings to her ears and fastened the pearl and gold necklace around her throat, and finally placed the small gold tikka on her forehead, where it gleamed softly in her black hair, which was parted and curled and twined with small braids, and draped carefully over her right shoulder. She left the nose ring in the jewellery box; she had never pierced her nose. But she did swap out her usual sapphire navel jewel for a gold and ruby one. 

She examined herself one last time in the small mirror. She looked as close to the photos of her mum’s wedding as she could manage. Finally satisfied, she returned to the bedroom to wait for her grooms, just in time for the vertibird to arrive.

***

Lancer-Captain Kells piloted the vertibird for the short flight, leaving Arthur free for something more important… keeping his hair tidy.

He and Danse were dressed in civilian suits, Arthur in dark blue and Danse in black. They had originally intended on wearing their dress uniforms, but since this wedding was not officially sanctioned by the Brotherhood, it would not be appropriate. Once they were able to make it official when they returned to the Citadel, they would dress in their full dress kit. 

Arthur had full confidence that they would be able to make that happen on their return. However, he was pleased with the private ceremony they were about to perform, and he knew they would all consider themselves married as of this day forth.

He looked over at Danse, who looked splendid in his dark suit, and smiled. Danse looked a little anxious, but happier than Arthur had ever seen him. He wanted to reach out and touch him but the distance across the vertibird was too far. He should have sat next to him so he could hold his hand.

They landed on the island, and Arthur and Danse waited for Kells to shut off the engine before they departed. They didn’t want to get all dirty. 

There was a cold wind blowing across the sea and the sky looked grey. They had discussed having the ceremony on the beach, but in the end decided the November weather was too unpredictable, so they went inside. Kells lit a fire in the fireplace and then looked at the two men. “Are you ready?” he asked. The grooms nodded, and so the Captain headed to the bedroom and knocked on the door. “Paladin Arete, are you ready?” 

The door opened and Cyn stepped out. “I think so. And please call me Cyn.”

“All right, Cyn. And you may call me Thomas, only not in front of the crew.”

“It’s a deal,” Cyn laughed. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then took his arm.

The boys could hear the conversation from the living room and eagerly leaned over to see down the hall, but they were not able to see their bride until Captain Kells led her into the living room. She stopped at the doorway and smiled at them. She was beautiful, dressed in red silk and gold lace, and glittering with gold at her forehead, ears, and throat. She had bracelets on her wrists and ankles, and there was a design painted on her hands and bare feet.

Danse felt his mouth drop open. He had never seen her in anything that wasn’t blue before, and the sight of her took his breath away. He blinked back a tear and glanced at Arthur, who unabashedly wiped his eyes.

Finally, the Captain led Cyn to her two grooms and placed her hands in theirs, before moving to stand in front of them. 

“All right.” he began. “As you know, this isn’t an official ceremony. But the Brotherhood ceremony is very formal, so I think this will give you all a chance to make your vows to each other with a little more freedom than you will have when we do it up properly. So, after I say a few things, I’m going to give you each a chance to say something, then we can do some vows, then… happily ever after!”

Cyn felt both of her boys squeeze her hands, and she smiled up at them in turn. 

“First off, I know you never formally announced your relationship to the crew, but it was a pretty open secret. Although I know there were some rumours going around, especially at first, anyone could see you truly all cared for each other. Arthur, I’ve known you the longest. I first met you as a squire, and it’s truly been an honour to watch you grow into a man and the Elder as well. Danse, I remember when you first joined the Brotherhood, in one of the first recruitment campaigns we undertook. I know how hard you have had it sometimes, but synth or not, you are a shining example to the Order, and you should be very proud of yourself. Cynthia, I have not known you as well or for as long as these two, but you have made such a huge impact on all of us in such a short time, and I know you will continue to do so in the future.”

Cyn felt tears rising up in her eyes, but she blinked them back, knowing it would leave black trails down her cheeks. 

Kells smiled at the trio, then turned to Cyn. “I suppose you should go first. What do you have to say to these gentlemen?”

Cyn looked down to her joined hands for a moment and took a deep breath, before turning to Arthur. “Arthur, from the very first moment I saw you, I knew there was something special about you. You are handsome, and brave, and I could tell that right away. But it wasn’t until we started spending time together that I got to know and love you for the quiet strength and commitment you bring to everything you do. You excite me and challenge me and love me and I can only hope I can do the same for you in the years to come.”

She turned to Danse. “Danse, you always had my back when I was new and green to the wasteland. You saved me more times than I can count. You are my hero, my strength, and the wind at my back. I know I will always be safe when you are around. Every day that goes by, my love for you grows and I have been so very lucky to be able to watch the love between you and Arthur grow as well, and so privileged to be a part of it.”

Kells turned to Arthur. “Would you like to go next?”

Arthur cleared his throat, but when he began to speak his voice shook a little. “Danse, I have known you for more than half my life. I looked up to you when I was young, and fell for you when I got older. By example, you showed me what it meant to be part of the Brotherhood, and every day you show me what it means to be human. I wouldn’t be who I am without you, and I love you so much for that.”

He turned to Cyn, looking down at the tears shimmering in her blue and gold eyes. “Cyn, I wouldn’t have Danse if it weren’t for you. You brought us together, made me see who he really is, and you keep us both in line. I shudder to imagine the darkness I would live in if you hadn’t come into our lives. Thank you so much, sweetheart. I love you.”

Knight-Captain Kells’ voice sounded rough when he turned to Danse and indicated he should speak. 

Danse rubbed the back of his head, and there was a long pause before he spoke. “I’m not one for speeches, I guess. You are always the one proclaiming things, Arthur, and I’m not really good at that. But I think… Arthur, thank you for believing in me. And giving me a chance. I don’t know. Just, thanks.” He glanced at Kells, then looked back at Arthur. “I love you.” 

When he turned to Cyn, she was smiling and crying, and no longer able to hold back her tears. “You did more than just love me, Cyn. You… you saved me. You will have my heart forever.”

There was a moment of silence as all of them tried to get control of their emotions. 

Finally, Kells spoke. 

“Arthur Maxson, do you promise to love and care for Danse until the end of your days?”

“I do.”

“And Danse, do you promise to love and care for Arthur Maxson until the end of your days?”

“I do.”

“Arthur Maxson, do you promise to love and care for Cynthia Arete until the end of your days?”

“I do”

“Cynthia Arete. Do you promise to love and care for Arthur Maxson until the-”

“I do,” she interrupted.

Kells chuckled. 

“Danse, do you promise to love and care for Cynthia Arete until the end of your days?”

“I do,” he said quietly, squeezing her hand.

“And finally, Cynthia Arete, do you promise to love and care for Danse until the end of your days?”

“I do, I do!” she was practically hopping.

“All right, then. Is there anything… I’m forgetting?” He chuckled as he drew out the moment. Cyn was looking anxious, so he let her stew for a moment, before finally pronouncing, “I hereby declare you all married! You may kiss your husband. And your wife. And your other husband!”

It was a great flurry of tears and laughter as they all fell into one great kiss, all of them trying to kiss the other two at the same time, until finally Kells cleared his throat and they all took a step back. 

“I hope you have something to drink around here!”

***

They did indeed have something to drink. There were a few bottles of wine in their supplies, and they opened a bottle and shared it with the Captain, thanking him profusely for his part in the ceremony. They brought out the food they had brought for dinner, a simple stew from the Prydwen’s mess, and they all ate together happily. 

“I look forward to doing this again in a few days, in front of the whole Brotherhood,” Kells commented as they finished up. “But for now, I believe I shall be heading back to the Prydwen. Let you finish this celebration on your own.”

Cyn waited in the house while the boys walked him down to the boat launch, and they stood and watched until he was out of sight.

“So… what should we do now?” Arthur asked.

“I can think of a few things,” Danse replied, waggling his eyebrows. “I was thinking… dessert.”

Arthur laughed, and they headed back up to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half the reason I took so long to write this was this chapter. I wanted to make sure I was portraying a little of her heritage accurately, but within the confines of the story and universe. If I was insensitive in any way, I apologize. Please let me know and I will edit it immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where the smut starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is NSFW, as are the next two. This is the last time I am saying it. Please check the tags.

When they got back to the house, they found Cyn squatting by the fireplace, feeding wood into it carefully. Danse followed Arthur inside before closing the door and leaning heavily on it. Cyn turned to face them, brushing off her hands, and they all stood there looking at each other for a moment, as though not sure what to do next.

Cyn felt the heat rise in her face as they observed her. She patted her hair awkwardly. In all the time they had been together, she had never felt this nervous. The _import_ of this moment weighed on her. She could feel it in the air. Somehow, they had gone from messing around, to building a home together, to this… a marriage… a commitment to each other that would stand the test of time, to hold them together through the separations and hardships that were to come.

She was happy. She was warm inside from the joy of them all being together, even for this short time they had left to them for now. But she pushed aside the uncertainty of the future and stepped forward to take her husbands by their hands. 

“I think it’s time for bed, don’t you?” she asked softly.

Arthur pulled her close, sliding his hand around her bare waist and tugging her close. He smiled crookedly at her. “I do indeed,” he said, before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her down the hall. 

When they arrived, Arthur set her gently down on her feet. “Just wait a moment. I want to take this off. It’s old and I don’t want to damage it.” Cyn took the end of the fabric that was draped over her shoulder and handed it to Arthur. “Hold this,” she told him, before spinning away from him. She untucked it from her waist as she went, spinning in a full circle, her hair flying out and her jewellery jingling. When she stopped, she stood several feet away, holding the other end in her hand. She walked back towards Arthur, folding it up as she went.

She set the sari aside, then stepped back into Arthur’s arms, running her hands up the lapels of his suit jacket to his tie, before wrapping it around her hand and pulling him close for a kiss. She felt Danse come up behind her and brush her hair aside, pressing his mouth to her neck and sliding his hand around her belly. 

She loosened Arthur’s tie and pulled it off over his head, tossing it away. It sailed through the air and fell on the bed, unheeded. She kissed him again, undoing the top few buttons of his shirt. His tongue slid into her mouth and she shuddered pleasantly at the warm glide, the hot taste and smell of him filling her nostrils as Danse’s big body warmed her back. His hot mouth licked and bit at her throat and behind her ear while his hands roamed freely. 

She turned her head and wrapped her hand around Danse’s head to pull him forward for a kiss, and he obliged, licking at her lower lip and dipping his tongue inside. Arthur’s kiss was soft, sensual and seductive, while Danse’s was harder, open mouthed as he devoured her greedily, growling low in his throat.

Arthur fell to his knees in front of her, his mouth leaving a trail of heat as he went, and he placed kisses on her stomach, tasting the soft skin of her belly and tonguing the ruby in her navel. He looked up at her. “This is different,” he remarked.

Cyn couldn’t reply with Danse’s tongue in her mouth so she just moaned. Danse responded by sliding his hands down her body and grasping her firmly by the hips, pulling her against him. She could feel his hardness against her ass and she arched her back to get closer still. Liquid heat flowed through her belly and between her legs and she ached for release.

Danse unbuttoned her blouse and set it aside, before unhooking and removing her bra. He resumed kissing her, his hands roaming freely, cupping her breasts and tweaking her nipples. 

Arthur, meanwhile, unzipped her petticoat and slid it down her legs. She stepped out of it, and was bare except for her lace panties and her jewellery. 

“You’re so pretty, sweetheart,” Arthur commented, looking up at her from where he was kneeling before her. She ran her hands through his thick hair and smiled down at him.

“Isn’t she though? I think we are so lucky.” Danse said. He bent and picked her up, carrying her to the bed, where he laid her carefully down. He spread her hair out around her. It was mostly loose, but woven through with tiny braids. 

She lay back on the pillows and looked up at them. “You better undress each other and join me,” she told them.

Arthur did not hesitate. He grabbed Danse by the tie and pulled him close, kissing him fiercely but briefly. He tugged at his tie and pushed his jacket and shirt off his shoulders. Danse shrugged out of his clothing and tossed it aside, before unbuckling Arthur’s belt and pulling his shirt from his pants.

Cyn watched as her husbands made quick work of each other’s clothing, kissing and groping each other as they went. Her hands roamed her own body as she watched, skimming over her breasts and between her legs, the cool air calming her heated blood.

Danse and Arthur were naked, their hands wrapped around each other’s cocks as they kissed. Arthur clung tightly to Danse’s shoulder and tried to catch his breath. “We shouldn’t neglect our wife,” he breathed against Danse’s mouth. 

Danse kissed him one more time, then they turned to Cyn.

The boys crawled across the bed to lay next to her, one on either side. Danse took her hands and pulled them above her head, holding them there in his while his other hand slid from her throat down to her belly and back up again, resting on her breast. Arthur ran his hand up her thigh to her junction, teasing her legs open and cupping her sex gently in his palm, running his finger up and down over her wet panties. She turned to him and he kissed her, then she kissed Danse, then back to Arthur. 

Their hands were all over her, their mouths, kissing her and each other in turn. She spread her legs wider as Arthur stroked her, arching her back in pleasure. 

“I love seeing you like this,” Danse said. “Take her panties off, Arthur. I want to see her pussy.”

Arthur obeyed, getting to his knees and pulling Cyn’s underwear off. Danse tightened his grip on her wrists and slipped his other hand between her legs. 

Both men were stroking her gently. Arthur was kneeling between her thighs and tracing circles on her lower lips and inner thighs with his fingertips, spreading her open for Danse, whose big hand rested on her pubic bone as he circled her clit. He moved slowly, deliberately, keeping her body thrumming with arousal while not bringing her quite to the brink.

He slipped the tip of his finger into her wetness and brought it up to his mouth to lick it off. 

“You taste so good,” he muttered into her ear. “Arthur, our wife is delicious. You should taste her too.”

Arthur must have been waiting for this. He laid on his stomach, pushing her legs open as far as they would go. Danse grabbed her behind the knee and held her open for him as Arthur tasted her. Just the tip of his tongue at first, tracing the crease of her and touching her clit lightly, making her want more. 

He didn’t give in, though. He retreated, biting her inner thigh gently before returning to her. His hands slid under her ass, cupping her butt cheeks and opening her still further with his thumbs.

Cyn was desperate. She loved the way he made her feel, exposed and eager for his mouth. She could feel his eyes on her most intimate place, could feel Danse watching as Arthur tasted her delicately over and over, making her come undone further every time.

When he dipped his tongue inside her, then licked her firmly, sucking her clit into his mouth, she almost shot off the bed. His beard rubbed at her thighs and it felt so good, so good, hot pleasure coiling in her belly and up her spine. He retreated, and she relaxed a little, panting heavily. Her eyes were tightly closed as she caught her breath. 

Danse kissed her and Arthur began anew, sliding his finger inside her briefly, wetting it. His finger slipped down to her puckered rosebud and he circled it gently, pressing the tip inside just as he took her clit in his mouth again.

She was close, unable to hold her moans inside, overstimulated by everything Arthur was doing to her. She felt Danse’s hand on her face. “Open your eyes. Look at me. I want to watch your face as you come.” 

She forced herself to comply, staring into his deep brown eyes. She bit her lip with the effort, watching him watching her, watching his eyes darken as she finally let go. Her whole body shook and tightened with her release, her thighs clamped down on Arthur’s head and her hand gripped his hair, but she still looked into Danse’s eyes. 

“I fucking love you,” he groaned.

He held her as her breathing returned to something approximating normal. Arthur sat up, kneeling between her legs once again and slowly stroking his cock, his other hand still resting between her legs. 

Cyn watched him for a moment, before beckoning him over. He crawled up next to her and kissed her, her own taste still on his lips. She was warm inside, and languidly sleepy, but she managed to sit up, kneeling between them.

She ran her hands up their thighs, enjoying the rough texture of their hair, the firmness of their muscled legs. Danse was tall, lean and firm, but broad shouldered. His belly was hard and flat and his chest was covered in dark hair which tapered off by his navel before starting again in a trail that led to his cock. Arthur was stockier, thicker and less defined with a thicker covering of soft fur. She ran her hand over his belly and wrapped her fingers around his cock, before doing the same to Danse.

She squirmed slightly, her pussy twitching. She wanted them inside her. She swallowed hard, anticipating the moment when they would fill her up, wanting it so badly, but wanting to draw out the moment at the same time. 

A drop of precum dripped out of Danse’s cock, and she collected it with her thumb and brought it to her mouth. He tasted good, and she wanted more. She bent to take him in her mouth, wrapping her lips around the tip and sucking on him gently for a moment. She turned to Arthur and did the same, teasing him like he had done to her earlier, making him moan before turning back to Danse. 

She ran her nails up his side, making him gasp, and she sat up to look at them again. They were both so amazingly hot she almost couldn’t believe they were real. “I don’t know what I’ll do without you,” she muttered to herself.

Arthur grabbed her hand. “We’ll figure it out. We will. We’re together now though.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, running his hands over her hair. 

Danse rolled onto his side and stroked her back, and soon she was lost in the sensation of them again, wrapped in Arthur’s arms. She straddled him, taking his face in her hands and kissing his lips, looking into his eyes. She felt Danse moving around, his hands on her ass and pushing at her legs as he adjusted their position. His fingers were between her legs, spreading her, and then he guided Arthur inside her.

She sat up, rolling her hips as she moved on Arthur. Danse held her hips and guided her movements, watching from behind as she sank down on Arthur’s cock again and again. 

“Danse, please,” she begged, turning to look at him. “I need you too. I need…”

He thumbed her ass, pressing the tip of it into her. “You aren’t ready yet, honey.” She bucked against him and Arthur thrust upward to meet her. “No. Hold still,” Danse said. He put his hand on her back. “You guys can’t move. Just, hold on.” 

Cyn leaned forward, holding on to Arthur tightly and tried to hold still. She pressed her face into his neck and took a breath. She could feel Danse moving around behind her and then his tongue pressed to her ass. Arthur’s hand gripped her hip and she felt his fingers dig into her flesh as he tried to control his movements. 

Arthur gasped as Danse stroked his cock with his tongue, before returning to Cyn’s ass. He worked his tongue deeper inside her, then replaced it with his finger, which he inserted all the way into her. She moaned and rocked into him, and he placed his hand on her hip again to still her. “Where’s the oil, Cyn?” 

“Top drawer,” she managed, and Danse quickly retrieved it from the dresser. By the time he returned, she was rolling her hips against Arthur again, her mouth fused to his. 

“I told you to be still,” he reminded them. 

“He’s so bossy,” Cyn whispered in Arthur’s ear, and she could feel him shaking as he started to laugh.

Suddenly she felt a smack on her ass and she looked back to see Danse frowning at her. “Hold. Still.”

She smiled at him but she stopped moving as he began working the oil into her, stretching her with his fingers. He pushed two into her, followed shortly by three, and it stung a little but she bit her lip because it stung in the best way. 

She didn’t want to wait any longer. “Please, Danse, I need you both.” She could sense his hesitation, but he didn’t wait. A moment later she felt his cock at her ass and then he was inside her.

Arthur looked up at Danse over her shoulder. “I can feel you moving inside her,” he said. Danse groaned and Cyn gasped as he thrust hard into her suddenly. 

“I… I…” Danse moaned against her back as he began moving quickly, and Arthur began moving again as well, thrusting up into her. Every time Danse retreated, Arthur pushed into her, back and forth as she was rocked between them, her two gorgeous, perfect husbands.

Danse’s hand found Arthur’s on her hip and their fingers tangled together. He wrapped his other hand in Cyn’s hair and pulled, baring her throat. Arthur accepted the invitation and closed his mouth over the exposed flesh, moving his feet up to give himself better leverage as he fucked her.

Cyn couldn’t think. Nothing coherent crossed her mind except bliss as she was filled over and over, and when she felt Arthur’s hot cum flooding her she tipped over the edge, crying out as her body spasmed beyond her control, waves rippling through her. It hurt a little where Danse was pulling her hair and where he was slamming into her, but it just intensified the orgasm and drew it out to where it seemed to go on forever. 

She couldn’t take it much more. Everything was too intense, and she tried to pull away, but then he suddenly released her and pulled out. He swore as she felt his hot cum on her ass, and running down her thighs. 

Arthur was shuddering beneath her still and Danse still had a grip on her hip, when she felt an aftershock wrack her body. Arthur’s arm went around her tightly and she slumped against him, paying barely any heed as Danse rolled off to the side and lay on his back, his hand across his stomach.

***

After a few moments, Danse got up and went to the bathroom. He returned shortly with a warm cloth, which he used to clean them both off. By the time Danse climbed into bed with them and tucked Cyn into his arms, Arthur was already asleep at her back. 

She lay between them as Danse joined Arthur in slumber, and soon she was the only one awake. She rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling. She still had not decided what she was going to do, and she didn’t know how she was going to choose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse and Arthur come to an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the content tags apply to this chapter.
> 
> Illustration in end notes by [@ava-after-dark](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/ava-after-dark) on tumblr. Please leave a note there if you like this!! (nsfw blog)

Cynthia woke up next to a sleeping Arthur, but the other side of the bed was empty. She gazed at him for a long moment. He was frowning slightly, which concerned her. He usually slept much better at the house. The upcoming move was probably bothering him more than he let on. The house had always been their safe place; their escape from the rest of their lives. 

Arthur needed this reprieve more than she and Danse did. He took so much on his shoulders and if they didn’t make him rest sometimes he would bury himself under the weight of it all.

She slipped quietly out of bed and went to find Danse. He had already stoked the fire and the house was pleasantly warm. She could hear the shower running so he went into the bathroom and peeked at him around the shower curtain. 

He stood with his back to her, his forehead resting on his arm, which he had braced on the wall. Water sluiced down his broad back and over his beautiful round ass and thick thighs. 

She admired him for a moment, then cleared her throat. He turned to look at her and smiled. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to sneak up on you,” she said.

“It’s okay. I knew you were there. I just didn’t want to move because this feels so good. Do you want to join me? You can wash my back.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled.

“Yeah, just give me a sec.” She found a hair tie and piled all her hair securely on top of her head, then stepped into the shower with Danse, wrapping her arms around him. 

“Did you sleep well?” she asked.

“Not bad,” he said. “It was getting cold so I got up to start the fire.”

“I saw.” She grabbed the soap and turned Danse away from her so she could wash his back. “I’m worried about Arthur.” 

“You’re always worried about Arthur.”

“I’m always worried about you too. Regardless of what I end up doing, you two are going to miss each other.”

“I’m trying not to think about that.” Danse took the soap from her and started on Cyn’s back. 

“Did you ever talk to him? You know… about what we talked about that one day. About taking control?”

“No. I just guess I figured that could wait until… after. We don’t have enough time.”

“I think now is the best time.” Cyn turned to face him. “Like I told you. He is under a lot of stress and I think that’s what he needs. He needs to fully relax before we face this separation. And when the Prydwen sails away, won’t you feel a bit better knowing you left without this hanging unsaid between you?”

Cyn was right. She was always right. Danse looked down at her. He fell more in love with her every day. She was beautiful and wise and so caring. He wasn’t sure if he deserved her, but he intended to spend the rest of his life trying. 

“Yeah, I’ll talk to him when he wakes up,” Danse said.

“You go back to bed. I have some things to do so I’ll give you guys some space.” She pulled him down for a quick kiss.

Danse got out of the shower, leaving Cyn there. He dried off then returned to the bedroom, sliding back into the warm bed with Arthur. He was warm and relaxed in sleep. Danse nuzzled the back of his neck, licking at the freckle there, and then leaned back to look at his husband. His face twitched in his sleep and a brief frown passed over his features, before they relaxed again. Danse lay back down and kissed the back of his neck again, holding him tightly, hoping to soothe him.

***

Arthur sat alone in his office, watching through the window as Danse and Cyn sailed away, leaving him alone at his desk. He wanted to go after them but he knew it was too late. He had made his choice. He frowned. He didn’t know what choice he had made. He only knew that this was the consequence. He looked at his hands. They were old and lined. He was weak. 

He looked again out the window. The boat was further away, but still in sight, when suddenly something rose from the deep, a monster, but cold steel. He tried to warn them but it was too late. He shouted, banging his fists on the glass, when the creature turned towards the small boat and rose out of the water. Metal tentacles twined up the sides of the boat. Somehow Danse and Cyn didn’t see it, they didn’t hear his shouting or heed his warning. The creature tipped the boat, and Danse fell overboard. Cyn clung to the boat, screaming, but the beast had what it came for, and wrapping its arms around Danse, retreated back into the deep.

***

Arthur shot awake, startling Danse, who had begun to doze off. He looked around wildly for a moment, before realizing he was still in his bed at the house, although the room was barren and devoid of all that Cyn had done to make it a home. 

He finally began to relax when Danse’s arms wrapped around him and he realized Danse was okay, he was safe. Arthur rolled over and kissed him, holding him close for a few moments before laying back again on the pillows. 

“I’m sorry if I startled you,” he said. “I’ve been having this recurring dream. Since my trip. It’s-- I don’t know how to explain it.” The dream was already fading from his mind. The only thing he ever recalled was that he was separated from Danse and Cyn, and there was water, or a boat, and something happened to Danse. 

“Don’t worry. It’s just a dream.”

“Yeah,” Arthur agreed. But he had only had recurring dreams a few times in his life, and it was always at a turbulent time. Something was bothering him and he couldn’t figure out what it was. 

He looked around. “Where’s Cyn?” 

“She’s in the shower, and then she said she has some things to do.” Danse kissed him. “I have you all to myself.”

Arthur smiled. “What do you want to do?”

Danse rolled his eyes and lay back on the pillows. “Cyn thinks we should talk.”

“Really? About what?”

Arthur watched curiously as Danse’s face reddened, but he didn’t say anything. Arthur wanted to laugh. Danse rarely beat around the bush. But he figured it must be something important, personal, and private for him to be reacting like this, so he kept a serious look on his face and waited for Danse to continue.

“About my… sexual needs,” he eventually bit out.

“Your-- wait. What?”

Danse sighed. “She and I talked a few weeks ago, before you came back. About how I like to be… in control I guess. Rough, sometimes. I don’t know.”

Arthur thought he knew where this was going, but he waited for Danse to continue.

“I don’t know how it is when it’s just you two, but sometimes when it’s just us… it’s different. Sometimes, it’s quick, like after a battle or something. Ugh. I’m not sure what I want to say. It’s easier to talk with her.”

“She’s easy to talk to.”

“She is. And she seems to understand things I can’t say. I feel like, with her, I can take control. She’s small but she’s so tough and I know she can take it. Let me just take over.”

“I know what you mean.”

“No you don’t. I’m not like that with you. I’m more careful I guess.”

“No, Danse. I do know what you mean.” It upset Arthur a little that Danse still didn’t entirely trust him to love him back. That despite everything he still feared rejection over things like this. That he still held back. But he didn’t say that.

“I’ve known this for a while, Danse. I see how it is. You don’t hide it as well as you think. I see how you take over sometimes. But I also think you still think of me as some green initiate or something that requires training. I don’t want to be pampered or coddled all the time.” He watched Danse’s face carefully as he continued.

“I want you. All of you. Even the parts you think I won’t like. You have to trust me. I trust you and I don’t want you to doubt that.” He laid his hand on Danse’s face. “I don’t feel the same way as you do about taking control. You’re coming from a different place than I am. I have to constantly be in control because it’s my duty. But, to be honest, I’m so tired all the time, I just wish someone would take it all away and that I wouldn’t have to _think_ so damn much all the time.”

“It wouldn’t bother you?”

“No. I think I want that from you. I want to know that you aren’t holding back with me. I want you to believe me when I say I trust you to take me to my limits.” he said quietly. He licked his lips and looked at Danse, who was focused on his mouth. He licked his lips again and saw his eyes darken. Heat bloomed in his groin as his cock reacted to how Danse was looking at him.

“I saw you once.”

“Wh-what?”

“I saw you once. You and Cyn. On the Prydwen. In the storage area.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I watched the whole thing. You pulled her hair, practically ripped her clothes off. You would have been caught if I hadn’t been there. I had to run some scribe off. Then I stayed to watch.”

“Fuck, Arthur.”

“It was so hot, Danse. I was jerking off.” He reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Danse’s cock. “I wanted it to be me, Danse. I wanted it to be my hair you pulled. I wanted to be the one to walk away full of your cum.”

Danse’s mouth crashed down on his, muffling anything else he might have wanted to say. “I don’t want to hurt you, Arthur.”

“I want you to hurt me. I want to feel it. I want you to bite me and scratch me and fuck me up. I want you to wipe every shitty nightmare I’ve ever had from my mind. I want-”

“Do you remember the words?” Danse interrupted.

“Yeah.”

“Than shut up, Arthur, and I’ll give you what you want.”

Danse wasted no time. He tore the bedding aside, revealing a naked Arthur. He grabbed him roughly by the throat. “Is this what you want?” he growled. Arthur nodded. “Good.” He bit roughly at Arthur’s lower lip as he hooked his leg over Arthur’s thigh. Arthur sucked in a breath and grabbed Danse by the back of his head to pull him closer but Danse seized his wrist and pulled it hard over his head. “Don’t touch,” he said.  
Danse kissed him again for just a moment before taking him by the shoulders, flipping him over onto his stomach and straddling his thighs. Arthur knew he could probably throw Danse off him if he wanted, but he didn’t put up a fight. 

He could feel Danse’s hands on his ass, kneading him, pushing him open with his thumbs. “Do you know how obsessed I am with your ass?” Danse asked. “I think about it all the time. It’s the most spectacular ass I’ve ever seen. I dream about it. I imagine that I have a belt, that I use it on you until your ass is red and burning. Is that what you want?”

Arthur squirmed, his cock hard under his belly, pressed uncomfortably into the bed. “Yeah,” he groaned out. 

“I can’t hear you.”

“Yes, I said! I want that!”

“I will then. One day. I’m going to whip your ass raw and then I’m going to fuck you.”

“Oh my god.” Arthur couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How long had Danse kept this in? He really wished he would have said something sooner. He moved a little, trying to work his hand underneath him to get at his aching cock, but Danse stopped him again. 

“I told you. No touching.” Danse moved suddenly, getting off Arthur’s legs and sticking his hand between the mattress and the headboard. “I think it went…” he muttered, and Arthur looked up, curious, just in time to see Danse pull the tie out that had gotten tossed there yesterday. It was still knotted. He dragged Arthur’s hands behind his back and looped the tie over them before tightening it, restraining his hands firmly at the small of his back. 

He leaned forward so his lips brushed Arthur’s ear as he spoke. “Your ass is mine, now.”

Arthur quivered in anticipation. He was braced for anything. A slap, a kiss. Danse’s cock. But Danse just sat up and stroked him gently, massaging circles into his ass cheeks and lower thighs. He was confused at first. He thought Danse wanted to spank him.

He gradually relaxed his guard under Danse’s hands. He wanted something harder, but this felt good too, soft, soothing strokes that warmed his blood. He felt his muscles relax, his thighs soften, and a quiet groan escaped him.

The slap came out of nowhere.

Danse struck him hard across his right butt cheek, jolting him back into full alertness and sending electric heat directly to his cock. He bucked against his restraints, panting heavily, when a second blow came, on the left side this time. 

He yelped, then buried his face in the mattress, shocked at how the pain seemed to ripple across his entire body, magnifying his sensation. He braced himself for a third blow, but it never came. Instead Danse returned to his massage, and Arthur bit his lip in frustration.

He squirmed, trying to relieve the ache in his cock, his teeth buried in his lip, when the next slap came, followed immediately by another. It was hard, the sound ricocheting through the barren bedroom. 

“It’s looking good, Arthur. It’s pink already. I can’t wait to fuck you.”

Arthur couldn’t wait either. He wanted release. “Please, Danse.”

“Please what? Do you want me to slap you again or fuck you?

Arthur honestly didn’t know what he wanted. He only knew that he was a mess of need and sensation, and that Danse had brought him to this state in just a few minutes. “Yes,” he bit out.

His entire existence seemed to zero in on his ass and his dick, and the rest of the world faded away. 

Something was dripping between his ass cheeks, then Danse pushed two fingers into him, smoothly but quickly. Back out again, then in again, right to the knuckles.

It stung a little, and he gasped when Danse scissored his fingers apart, making the sting worse. He thrust again, then twisted his hand, curling his fingers and hitting something inside him that made him shout obscenities into the bedding. He almost came, but Danse retreated again and slapped him one more time for good measure, leaving his body quaking and his mind blank.

There was no more preparation after that. There was a brief pause as Danse rubbed oil on his cock, then he pushed inside Arthur all the way to the hilt. 

It hurt, fuck it hurt, but he liked it. And after a few strokes, the pain receded into a dull ache as Danse slid his cock in and out of his ass, pausing from time to time to slap him again.

“You’re mine,” Danse said, and Arthur moaned in agreement. “Mine.” He felt Danse grip his wrists firmly, using his bound hands for leverage. Yes, he belonged to Danse, and Danse to him.

Arthur felt his orgasm approaching, his body tightening, when Danse paused for a moment and the feeling receded as he shuffled around. Danse bent close over him. “Mine,” he whispered in Arthur’s ear as he slammed into him again. His teeth sank into Arthur’s shoulder, hard, and his cock thrust twice more. He curled his fingertips into Danse’s belly, the only part of him he could touch. 

Danse released his grip on Arthur’s wrists and twined his fingers into his hair, forcing his head around to kiss him. Arthur’s eyes opened and he looked at Danse and saw that his cheeks were wet. “You can’t. Fuck.”

Danse sat up suddenly and removed the tie, pulling out and turning Arthur over onto his back before pushing back inside him. Arthur looked at him and could see the tears on his face. He pulled him down for a kiss and rocked his hips against him. 

Danse kissed him, deeply, his tongue fucking him in rhythm with his cock. It wasn’t rough at all. It was deep, and powerful, full of lust and love. “You’re mine. You can’t fucking leave me, do you hear?”

“No. I won’t, I won’t,” Arthur said, holding on as tightly as he could, his arms and legs wrapped around him as Danse thrust one more time, his cock deep inside him as he came, filling him up just as he had wanted. He reached down and stroked his cock once, that was all it took, before he was spilling out his own release across his belly. 

***

Cyn was on the front porch, wrapped up in a blanket, when Arthur came outside to join her. She took one look at Arthur’s face as he sat down in the porch swing and got up, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders before settling herself on his lap and tucking them both in. His arms wrapped around her and she tucked her face into his throat as he looked up at the Prydwen, hanging in the sky like a cloud.

Danse stepped outside a moment later and looked at them, curled up together in the blanket, Arthur’s hand stroking her hair softly. He turned and went back inside without saying anything.

He knew she had made her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for this amazing illustration! You have no idea how much I love this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyn and Arthur give Danse free reign.

Cyn didn’t say anything to them that morning.

They ate breakfast, and spent the day together walking hand in hand around the island, dancing in the kitchen, and playing Blast Radius on the living room floor. 

Danse didn’t say anything either, but it didn’t matter. Arthur could read her like a book. It was clear in everything she did that day. The way she looked at Danse, the way she took extra care with him, touching him at every opportunity. He could tell she had decided, and he came to a decision of his own.

***

Cyn was making dinner in the kitchen and had sent the boys outside to bring in wood for the fireplace when Danse finally brought it up. 

“I think she’s decided to stay with you,” he said as they climbed the hill to the woodshed.

“I know,” Arthur replied. 

“I think it’s the right decision,” Danse said. “After all, she can get settled in at the Citadel and besides it’s just a few months-”

“I’m not going to allow it, Danse.”

“What do you mean? You told her it was going to be her choice. She’s not going to be happy about it.”

“Yeah, I know. She’s going to be pissed. But ultimately I am the Elder and she isn’t going to have a choice.”

Danse grabbed his arm and stopped him. “You don’t have to do this, you know. It’s going to be a long couple of months and it’s not going to be fun, but I will be fine.”

“No, Danse. You don’t understand. This isn’t about some noble self-sacrifice for your happiness. This is about those dreams.”

“You’re sending her away because of some bad dream?”

“It’s not just some nightmare, Danse. I’ve had the same dream for weeks. There’s something wrong. Something really wrong.”

“You’re just worried about the separation-”

“No!” Arthur snapped. “I’ve only ever had recurring dreams a few other times in my life. I dreamed of my parents’ death. For weeks before I heard the news, I dreamed of it. When Sarah Lyons died I dreamed of it first. I had nightmares about that deathclaw for weeks… before it happened. Danse. I never told you this, but when I was young, the four or five times I ever spoke with Cutler, I dreamed of supermutants.” 

Danse’s face clouded. They rarely spoke of the one Danse had loved before them.

“It’s not always bad, Danse. I dreamed of being on a mountaintop, high in the sky, and being strong and powerful before I became Elder. And every night on the way to the Commonwealth I dreamed in blue, blue shot through everything and filling me with joy.”

“Arthur-”

“I didn’t even realize what was happening until this morning, but now that I figured it out, I can’t do nothing. Not this time. Something’s wrong, Danse. Something’s going to happen and I need her to go with you to watch your back.

***

Arthur and Danse didn’t speak of it any more that evening. Arthur wanted to wait until Cyn said something, in case she changed her mind. And Danse realized that Cyn was probably waiting until they returned to the Prydwen to tell them, not wanting to spoil their last night together in the house. He wholeheartedly agreed with that, at least, even if he wasn’t entirely in agreement with Arthur’s decision to override Cyn.

They brought wood down to the house, enough to keep it warm for the rest of the night, and then sat at the table with Cyn to enjoy their last meal together. They laughed and drank wine, and reminisced about their time together. 

“Do you remember those Christmas sweaters?” 

“It took Arthur forever to get that white stuff out of his beard.”

“Yeah, not like the time I jammed that tart in your face and broke the lamp.”

Cyn giggled lightly. “Remember when you shaved Arthur’s beard and none of the squires would go near him until it grew back?”

Arthur frowned. “Yeah that worked out real well for Danse. I caught a knight propositioning him in the mess hall.”

Danse laughed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin. “I can’t help it if I’m the best looking one here.”

“Yeah, but you’re not much of a catch,” Cyn said, leaning over to stage whisper to Arthur, “He cheats at Blast Radius.”

“I do not! I will have you know I won fair and square today.”

“Only because the stakes weren’t high enough.” She ran her toe up his leg under the table, remembering back to that day. She took a sip of her wine, remembering back to that afternoon. “Which reminds me. Did you boys have a chance to talk?”

Danse smiled at her, reaching over to tap her on the nose. “You’re so nosy,” he said. “But yes. We… talked.” He glanced at Arthur, who licked his lip. “We came to an understanding.” Arthur’s eyes darkened as they looked at each other, and he felt his cock stir.

“It’s our last night together, Arthur. Should we let Danse run the show tonight?” She was watching them closely, and the way they were looking at each other was making heat flood between her legs. 

“Yeah, I think so.”

Danse’s dick did more than stir; it came fully awake, and he closed his eyes for a moment, picturing them them under his will, imagining what he would make them do.

“What are we waiting for?” he managed to croak out, and they all stood at once.

***

It wasn’t a race to the bedroom. They let Danse set the tone, and he made Cyn and Arthur clear the table and clean up first, while he grabbed a kitchen chair and brought it to the bedroom. 

Arthur wrapped his arms around Cyn as she put the last dish away. She turned around in his embrace. “I hope you don’t mind that I talked to Danse about you.”

Arthur laughed. “No, of course not. We talk about you too. And you and I talk about him. And he’s so closed off sometimes he needs that extra push.” He kissed her lips. “Now let’s go. I can’t wait to see what Danse has planned for us and I don’t want to keep him waiting. He might punish us and my ass is already sore.”

“Really? Can I see?” 

“No! You’re such a brat. Let’s go.” He took her hand and they went into the bedroom.

***

Danse was waiting in the armchair when they came in. He was dressed in the low slung jeans and grey button-down shirt he had been wearing all day, but had unbuttoned the top few buttons to reveal several inches of dark chest hair. 

He looked relaxed, but inside he was shaking with anticipation. This night was going to have to last him for a long time, and he wanted to make it good.

Cyn looked around the room. Danse had placed the kitchen chair a few feet away from the bed, and there were two pairs of handcuffs, and a scarf, as well as a bottle of oil and Cyn’s strap-on rubber cock sitting on the bedside table. He hadn’t entirely planned out what was going to happen, but he wanted to cover all the bases so he wouldn’t have to go looking for anything halfway through.

“Where do you want us?” Cyn asked. 

“Start by getting undressed. I want both of you bare.”

Cyn was wearing a dress, which she unbuttoned and dropped to the floor, stepping out of it and tossing it aside, before doing the same with her panties. Arthur pulled his shirt off over his head, leaving his hair mussed and sticking up, and then removed his jeans, folding them and setting them on the dresser. 

Danse watched them, his fingers tingling with the urge to touch them. Cyn’s soft skin gleamed in the gentle light of the room. Her hair was braided but hanging down her back in a thick rope that reached her waist, and she had placed her usual blue jewel back in her navel, which drew his eye even lower to her pussy, hidden behind fine black curls.

Arthur was just as delicious, thick muscles on his chest and arms hard in contrast to Cyn’s soft curves. His cock hung between his legs, and as Danse felt his mouth water a little at how much he wanted to touch and taste them both. 

All in good time. 

“Get on your knees,” he told them, and his belly flipped over when they obeyed. He observed them for a moment, then got to his feet. 

“Do you remember the safety words?” They had discussed it long ago, but Danse liked to remind them before he started, a habit he had picked up from Cyn. It was how he reminded them and himself that they wanted this, to be here with him, and that they could stop if it became too much.

Cyn nodded. 

“Say it,” Danse said.

“Yes, Danse.” Cyn and Arthur both said. 

“Good. Hands behind your back.” 

They both did as he said, so he retrieved the handcuffs and clasped them on each of their wrists, locking them in place with their hands behind them. He walked around them in a circle, finally stopping in front of them.

The position made Cyn’s breasts stick out, so he reached out and cupped it briefly in his palm, testing the weight of it before releasing her and stepping back. 

“It will probably be dirty,” Danse muttered to himself. 

“What?” Cyn asked.

“I’m not talking to you. Hush.” He smiled. “You can’t talk with your mouth full,” he said, unzipping his pants. Open up.”

Cyn opened her mouth and looked up at him with big, trusting blue eyes. Danse ran his thumb across her lower lip, widening her open mouth, then slid his hand into her hair and pulled her forward a few inches, before taking his dick in his other hand and inserting it into her mouth. 

“Suck on it…” he felt her mouth tighten on him. “Yeah, just like that.”

Arthur made a sound next to her, and Danse could feel his eyes on them, but he ignored him, retreating a little from her mouth and then pushing back in again, stopping at the back of her throat before he gagged her, then retreating and doing it again. His fingers tightened in her hair. It felt great but it looked even better, with her head tipped back slightly and a trickle of spit running out of the corner of her mouth. 

He pushed in again, and again, a little further this time, and she gagged a little, so he pulled back. “Maybe Arthur can do better,” he said, already knowing the answer. Cyn was good, but Arthur gave excellent head.

Danse pushed on Arthur’s chin until he opened up, then gave him the same treatment he had given Cyn, sliding into his mouth a little further each time. Arthur took almost twice as much as Cyn had, opening his throat and swallowing a little. Danse rested his hand on Arthur’s head and resisted the urge to fuck his face and choke him. 

He turned back to Cyn again, giving her another chance, then Arthur again, before pulling them both close and urging them to suck him off together. 

It looked like his perfect fantasy, their two heads pressed together as they shared his cock, their hands still bound behind their backs. He took of his shirt so he could see better. Cyn took the head in her mouth, while Arthur licked his way down the shaft. When he reached his balls, he inhaled deeply before tonguing his sac. They kissed briefly, and then switched spots, Arthur deep throating him while Cyn nuzzled the base.

He had his hands in both their hair, gripping maybe a little too tightly as he restrained himself, but neither of them seemed to mind. Arthur sucked hard on him and he pulled back, worried the night may be over before he really wanted it to. He needed to take a moment.

As soon as he pulled back, Cyn and Arthur began to kiss, so he put a stop to it. “None of that,” he told them. “Cynthia. Get on the bed. Arthur, you get on that chair. While they moved into place, he undressed the rest of the way. He directed Cyn to sit on the bed with her legs open so Arthur could see, and Arthur to sit with his cuffed hands behind the back of the chair. He had to hold the chair in place so Arthur could slide his hands over the back, but it wasn’t too difficult. Arthur was big enough that if he stood, he could simply shake the chair loose, but he knew Arthur would stay put until he gave him permission to move.

He stepped up to Cyn. Her pussy was gleaming wet. He ran his finger up her seam, before turning to Arthur. He straddled his thighs, without actually sitting on him. He held up his fingers under Arthur’s nose. “She smells good. I bet you want to taste her. Do you want to taste your wife, Arthur?”

“Yes,” Arthur answered.

Danse stuck his fingers in Arthur’s mouth. Arthur’s eyes closed in bliss.

“Look at me.” His eyes opened again. “You like to watch?”

Arthur nodded.

“Answer me.”

“Yes. I like to watch.”

“I thought so.” Danse bent to kiss Arthur on the mouth. “But no watching today.” 

He retrieved the scarf from the bedside table, then used it to blindfold Arthur. He bent close. “Instead, you have to listen while I fuck her.” He kissed Arthur again, then returned to Cyn on the bed. 

Her hair was still braided, but messy from where he had thrust his hands into it earlier. She sat leaning back on her hands, her knees open, and looking up at him from under a long strand of hair that had escaped her braid. He wanted to mess her up even more. 

He glanced at Arthur. He was breathing heavily, his cock standing stiffly, unattended. “She looks so pretty, Arthur. Too bad you can’t see.”

He turned to Cyn. “Pretty tits,” he said. He bent to take one nipple in his mouth, licking it to make it stand up. “She always smells so good, Arthur. Like delicious spice and honey.” He licked her again. “Mmm.”

He kissed his way lower, down her belly, biting her gently and making her suck in a breath. His tongue traced the line of her pubic hair. “I can smell her, Arthur. She’s wet. Do you want me to lick your pussy, honey?”

“Please, Danse.”

He could tell Cyn wanted to lay back, but her cuffs were making her uncomfortable. He was going to have to turn her over. He flipped her onto her stomach and propped her on her knees so her ass was in the air. 

He buried his face between her legs, his nose by her ass and his tongue burrowing into her folds, seeking out her hard, sensitive clit and giving it a lick. Her face was buried in the quilt and her voice was muffled as she moaned in pleasure, so he did it again, letting his beard chafe against her inner thighs as he pressed harder into her.

He needed a breath, so he licked her once from her clit to her ass. She flinched a little, so he went back to work on her clit again, working it with a circular rhythm until her thighs began to quiver.

He sat back on his heels and watched her. She was squirming a little, dying for him to continue and let her finish, but he wasn’t about to give in that easily. 

“She’s so eager, Arthur. On her knees. Spread open and wet. She wants your cock, Arthur. It’s too bad you can’t see this.”

Arthur groaned from the chair. His cock was purple and swollen, precum dripping from the tip. Danse wondered for a moment if he could just talk Arthur into an orgasm. He smiled. It wouldn’t hurt to try. 

“This isn’t about what you want. Either of you. It’s about what I want.” He frowned. He wanted them to stay together. They were his. “Mine,” he muttered, almost to himself. 

He reached over and grabbed the black rubber cock from Cyn’s strap-on, removing it from its belt. What he wanted was to fuck her with it. He loved using things on Cyn, watching her pussy take what he gave her while allowing him to remain detached. It made him feel powerful in a way that was a little discomforting. Out of all the things he ever did to her, it was the one thing that made him feel the most guilt. But she told him once that she liked it, and he was gradually working through that. 

He wondered for a moment if Arthur would like that. If he fucked him with something other than his cock. The image made his mouth run dry. He shook his head. He was getting distracted. It was something to save for another day. He’d see how Arthur reacted to this, first.

“Cyn, tell Arthur what this is” he said, showing her the toy.

“It’s a dildo, Danse.”

“I’m going to fuck you with it now.” He didn’t ask, but he was letting her know in case she wanted to refuse. 

She didn’t refuse. It never bothered her when Danse used objects to fuck her. She liked the feeling of being objectified a little. It bothered her much more when Danse spanked her with something. But she knew how he felt, so she made sure he knew how much she wanted it.

“Yes, please, Danse. I want it!”

Danse’s stomach flipped over. He knew what she was doing, what she was telling him, and he loved her so much in that moment, he almost couldn’t stand it. He pressed a kiss to her ass cheek, then rubbed the end of the toy against her pussy, teasing her a little. 

It wasn’t a huge toy, but he worked it in slowly, back and forth, a little further each time. It was gleaming and wet with her juices, evidence of her eagerness. 

A moan came from the chair, reminding him of his purpose. “She’s so wet, Arthur. I’m fucking her with this rubber cock. Can you hear it?” The toy squelched as it sank into her, and Arthur nodded.

“Do you want it harder, Cyn?” 

“Yes!” 

He fucked her harder with the toy, making her ass cheeks jiggle a little on each stroke. He ran his hand up her back to her neck. Her skin was hot and smooth. She rocked back into his hand, eagerly.

“Are you going to come, Cyn?”

“Yes! I want to come! Please!”

“Not until I say.” He slowed down, even though she was keening and a little bit wild.

He looked over at Arthur, bound in the chair, then back at Cyn, trying desperately to fuck herself on the dildo. Their pleasure was in his hands and he fucking loved it.

“When you come, you’re coming on my cock, do you hear?” He didn’t wait for an answer. He couldn’t. He tossed the dildo aside and stepped over to Arthur, ripping the blindfold off him and kissing him deeply. He wanted his husband’s eyes on him while he fucked his wife.

He pressed Cyn flat onto the bed, then straddled her thighs with his, trapping her in place. He guided his cock into her, biting his lip to keep from moaning at how good she felt, all tight, wet heat clenching around him as he sank into her.

He didn’t slam into her. He entered her slowly, his fingers digging into her beautiful round ass. He looked at Arthur to see if he was watching. Arthur’s eyes were glued to his cock. He pulled out, then back in again. He loved watching his cock slide in and out of her, and he loved that Arthur was watching. 

He could feel his climax approaching. He wanted to hold off. He had a lot of things planned, but he was quickly losing self control. He could feel the spiraling, twining pressure building in his belly and balls. He bit his lip, trying to hold back, but it was no good. He _needed_ to come. 

When Cyn whined, arching her back as much as she could with her hands bound, it was the final straw. He should have pulled out and waited but it was too late. Instead he grabbed her hair, bent over her back and came right along with her.

Arthur groaned uncomfortably from his chair, his balls tight as Danse came in Cyn, his ass muscles taut as he pressed into her. Danse pushed Cyn’s leg up by her side, angling his back a little more towards Arthur, and thrust hard, two or three times, before stiffening for a moment. Arthur could see his cock pulsing while Cyn crooned, her voice low and throaty. Cum seeped out around his cock as Danse slowed to a halt.

Arthur’s cock ached and his mouth watered. He wanted badly to be on the bed with them, tasting their juices, tangled up in them. But he also liked how it felt to be denied. To know that it wasn’t up to him, that he had surrendered that decision, and it was such a relief to be able to focus only on the need and desire in his body. Restrained as he was, he had no choice but to just _be_ in this moment.

Danse pulled out of Cyn, then reached over to the bedside table to get the key. He unlocked her, then turned her onto her back. Her arms went around his neck and he laid between her legs, his softening cock pressed to her soaked core.

He kissed her, then looked into her eyes. “You feel good now, honey?” 

Cyn wriggled a little against him and replied, “Yes, Danse.”

“All full up with cum?” He stroked against her and she moaned. “You want Arthur to come clean you up?”

“Yes, please, Danse.”

Danse untangled himself from Cyn’s limbs and released Arthur from the chair, setting the handcuffs and key aside. Arthur started to rise, but Danse stopped him. “No touching your cock. You can only use your hands on her. Understand?”

“Yeah, I understand. May I…?”

“Yeah, clean her up. I have to step out for a moment.”

He left the bedroom and cleaned himself as well as the rubber cock off in the bathroom, cursing a little at his lack of self-control. When he returned, Arthur was licking Cyn’s pussy enthusiastically, kneeling between her spread legs while he worshipped her. 

Cyn looked at him when he came in, catching his eye, and she smiled at him. She had his heart utterly. They both did. As much as they were his, he fully belonged to them as well. 

He stepped up behind Arthur and tangled his fingers into his hair, pulling his head back and bending down to kiss him. He tasted like Cyn. 

“It’s time to put the cuffs back on.”

Arthur swallowed hard and nodded. Danse pushed Arthur up onto the bed and dragged his hands up over his head, cuffing him to the headboard. 

Danse trailed his hand up Arthur’s thigh to his cock, barely touching it with his fingertips. Arthur’s breath left him in a hiss. He had barely been touched all night and his skin was tense and humming with need. Danse traced his fingers through Arthur’s treasure trail, tweaked his nipple, and then finally reached his mouth where he pressed the tip of his thumb between his lips. Arthur closed his mouth and sucked, and Danse’s cock began to reawaken.

Danse turned to Cyn. “He’s all yours, honey. But don’t let him come.”

Danse retreated to the armchair to watch. He sat down, one knee bent and the other stretched out, the rubber dick still dangling from his fingertips. He watched as Cyn leaned over to kiss Arthur, before slowly working her way down his body. 

She played with his cock more than sucking it, teasing and toying with him, looking at Danse every once in a while for approval. 

Danse definitely approved. Cyn was doing a good job keeping Arthur on the edge without letting him go over, and the way Arthur was moaning and swearing was so damn hot, Danse knew why Arthur liked to watch so much. 

Danse let his fingertips slide over his own cock, stroking himself back to hardness, but he did not join in. Instead he kept watching, giving the occasional direction. 

Cyn took a break, giving Arthur a moment to cool off, and Danse called her over to where he sat. He ran his hand over her, leaning forward to lick her nipple until it stood up. 

“Go get me the oil.”

“For that?” she asked, pointing at the toy. Danse nodded. 

Cyn went to the dresser and retrieved a water based lube instead. “Use this, it’s better for that.”

She tried to hand it to Danse, but he stopped her. “Rub a little on my cock,” he said.

She obeyed, warming the lube in her hands and kneeling between his open thighs, stroking his cock gently while watching his face. 

Arthur swore from the bed, still cuffed there and frustrated at being abandoned, but Danse didn’t intend to leave him alone too long, so he ignored him. 

“My balls too, Cyn.” 

She drizzled a little more lube on him and moved her hands lower, her warm, nimble fingers cupping and playing with him. He felt no real urgency. Instead he just relaxed and enjoyed it, his legs sprawling a little further to give her better access.

One of her hands disappeared between her legs until he shook his head at her, making her return to her task. Nobody was coming until he told them to. 

“Danse. Fuck,” Arthur pleaded from the bed, and Danse relented. 

“Give me that, and go take care of him. But don’t let him finish or I will punish you both,” he warned, taking the bottle from her and sending her back to the bed. He ran his hand up and down his shaft before sliding his fingers lower between his legs.

He caught Arthur’s eye as he pushed one finger into his ass, just for a moment, before adding a bit more lube and doing it again, further this time. He almost laughed at the dawning realization in Arthur’s eyes, but no sign of it showed on his face. 

He wasn’t about to fuck either of them tonight. He had been rough with them both over the last couple of days and he had no desire to injure either of them any further than he may have already. And anyway, it was time to make sure they knew that he belonged to them as much as they were his. 

The angle was a little awkward and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to get himself ready like this, so he picked up the dildo and coated it in lube before working the tip into himself a little at a time. It wasn’t terribly big; Cyn had used it on him before. But it got the job done. He hitched his leg up onto the arm of the chair and began working it in a little at a time.

Danse rarely was the recipient in their encounters, and he bit his lip at the unaccustomed stretch of it, but it felt good and he had control of what was happening, so he kept at it, concentrating as he slowly fucked himself with the toy.

He was so intent on his task that he didn’t even realize that Cyn and Arthur had stopped what they were doing to watch him until he happened to glance up and saw their eyes on him.

He felt his face heat up slightly. He felt a little exposed, which was an uncomfortable feeling for him. He stopped immediately and set the toy aside, striding over to the bed and looking down at them, trying to regain his composure. 

“This isn’t a show. Not for you, anyway. I should have blindfolded you again,” he told them. 

Cyn moved to the side, sitting up near the pillows. Danse climbed onto the bed, straddling Arthur’s thighs while he stroked his cock, quickly coating it in the lube. The bottle was almost empty. 

He moved up a little and reached behind him to hold Arthur’s cock in place while he slowly sank down onto him. Arthur was a little thicker than he was, and it was a tight fit, and a little difficult, but Arthur held still and let him do all the work. 

When Danse finally had Arthur’s cock fully seated within him, he sat up straight for a moment, deepening the connection, and he closed his eyes to try and ground himself. He could feel it, the fullness, radiating sensation through his torso and down his thighs. His cock stood stiffly at attention, swaying a little as he started to move.

Arthur wanted to grab Danse, pull him close for a kiss, grab his hips and fuck him harder, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything other than lift his pelvis to match Danse’s slow, undulating movements. He braced his feet under him for better leverage, altering the angle slightly. He must have hit something inside Danse because he swore and sped up briefly, before pressing a hand to Arthur’s abdomen and ordering him to stay still. 

Cyn lay back on the pillows, her fingers circling her clit as she watched. She loved how Danse was moving on Arthur. His movements made the muscles in his back, ass, and thighs flex in a way that made heat flood to her pussy, coating her fingers. She spread it around and continued, enjoying the rare sight of her husbands fucking. She had seen Danse fuck Arthur from time to time, but had never seen it the other way around. 

Danse caught Cyn’s eye and he reached over, pulling her against him with one arm and kissing her, driving his tongue into her mouth until she was gasping for breath and clinging to him, as he continued to rock his hips on Arthur. 

“Why don’t you sit on his face?” he told her. 

Cyn did as she was told, grabbing the headboard and pressing her pussy to Arthur’s mouth. Arthur was glad to have something to distract him from Danse riding him, and he focused all his attention on her. Danse told him not to come yet and he was determined to hold off until he had permission. 

Danse reached out and put his hand on Cyn’s ass, cupping it in his palm and spreading her open a little to see her asshole and to watch Arthur’s tongue work its way between her folds. He knew he was reaching the end, and he suspected Arthur didn’t have much left in him either, so he slowed down, trying to extend the moment just a little longer. 

Cyn arched her back and tossed her hair, hiding her ass, so Danse grabbed it all and wound it around his hand, pushing it aside to better see. He pulled a little and she let out a little scream, the sound she always made right at the end. 

He was close. They all were. All three of them hovering at the edge of coming, and he wanted them all together. He wanted to mark them both as his.

“Turn around, Cyn, fucking turn around.” 

She obeyed, almost automatically, and he guided her into place in front of him on Arthur’s belly. She held herself up by bracing her hands on Arthur’s chest, and Danse lifted her hips and guided her onto his cock. He wasn’t going to be able to do this for long. It was too fucking late for that. 

Arthur bucked up into him again, his cock gliding against that sensitive spot deep inside him and he gave up.

“Now, Arthur, now!” 

He pulled Cyn off himself just in time to come, hard, a thick jet of cum hitting her belly, followed by a second which fell between her legs and landed on Arthur. She wrapped her fingers around him and milked him for more, when he felt Arthur finally release inside him, the heat of his pulsing cock, combined with Cyn’s skilled hands, drawing one more thick spurt from him. 

He had never come so hard in his life, and judging by the look on Arthur’s face, he was feeling pretty good as well. Cyn was looking a little anxious, right on the edge, her fingers working her clit, so he mustered the strength to lean forward, kissing her and slipping his fingers between hers, helped her come to her own finish.

***

Cyn and Danse uncuffed Arthur from the bed, and he lay there for a few minutes, rotating his stiff arms while they helped him sit up and rubbed his shoulders and wrists. They went to the shower together shortly afterward, cleaning each other up quickly and then standing for a long time in the hot spray. Cyn in Arthur’s arms with his chin resting on her head while Danse rubbed his back.

When the water began to cool, they headed back to the bed and laid down, clinging tightly to each other as they went to sleep for the last time in their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo boy. This was a long chapter. I hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made and oaths broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some paragraph formatting issues with this so if anything feels odd, please point it out to me so I can correct it.

Danse was sleeping in the middle that night, so when Arthur shot awake from a nightmare, Danse woke up too. 

Arthur’s racing heart slowed when his hand found Danse in the dark, and Danse’s arms came around him. 

“Another dream?” Danse whispered.

“Yeah,” Arthur replied, running his hands down Danse’s chest to make sure he was okay. It was already fading from his mind, but the unsettled feeling wouldn’t leave him. 

Danse ran his hands through Arthur’s hair. “You’re fine.”

Arthur shook his head. It wasn’t himself he was worried about. He nudged Danse to make him roll over so he could lay against his back. He wrapped his arm around Danse and held on until Danse was asleep again, but Arthur lay awake for most of the rest of the night.

***

He was tired the next day, but it was nothing new. They got up with the sun and finished the last of the packing. Cyn rolled her wedding clothes tightly and tied them with string, wrapping them in the waxed paper they had been in and the box she had gotten from the Prydwen. They ate breakfast and packed up the last of the food, then washed and put away the dishes. The bedding was stowed in a crate on the vertibird, and Danse went around boarding up the windows and disconnecting the water and power. 

They were ready to go by noon, and Danse held Cyn as Arthur flew them back to the Prydwen. They couldn’t look back at the place where they had so many happy memories. 

There was no rest once they returned to the Prydwen. The airship was due to depart the next morning at 09:00, and there was a flurry of preparation as materials and people were transferred back and forth between the airport and the ship. 

Arthur checked in with Quinlan, who of course was no further help, but otherwise his afternoon was spent reviewing reports of the last few days. He had fallen far behind, and he almost regretted taking the time off, but when he thought about the months to come, he knew it wouldn’t matter in the end. He’d have plenty of time to catch up when he was alone.

Cyn still hadn’t informed her husbands of her decision, and neither Arthur nor Danse had told her of Arthur’s plan. Arthur somewhat hoped she would change her mind, but when they all met up for a late supper, she didn’t say anything about it. But he could tell she was still set in her decision when she kissed him on the cheek and told him she was going to sleep with Danse that night. Clearly she still thought she had plenty of time to spend with him. He didn’t argue with her though. She didn’t know about his bad dreams, and he didn’t want her to find out.

He sat at the table for a while after Cyn and Danse went off to bed together, trying to work through this issue with Quinlan and figure out what his dreams meant, but eventually he gave up and went to bed.

***

Cyn followed Danse to his room, her heart in her stomach. She hated saying goodbye to Arthur like that, especially after the last few days, but there simply was no way for them all to be together on the ship at the same time. 

She had decided to stay with Arthur, a decision which weighed heavily on her. Ultimately it came down to practicalities. The separation was only for a few months, and she hoped to use the time in the Citadel to make the Elder’s quarters a good, permanent home for them. Additionally, although she loved both Danse and Arthur equally, she had spent much more time with Danse in the field, and was hoping a little more one-on-one time with Arthur would strengthen their relationship. 

She didn’t know how to tell them, though. She had meant to bring it up at supper, but Arthur looked exhausted and she knew he would argue with her. It wasn’t helping anything to delay the conversation, but she was just not ready yet. It would make it final, in her mind, somehow. The longer she waited, the longer she could pretend this separation wasn’t imminent.

She climbed in bed with Danse, tucked closely in his arms, his overly warm body heating her through quickly. She kissed him, pressing her hands into the sides of his face, holding him close, almost crying at the thought of being without him for so long, and worried about him being alone and lonely. He needed them. Not just her, but he needed Arthur as well. They were not complete apart. 

Danse returned her kisses, his big hands roaming her body, relaxing her and calming her. When he rolled on top of her, their mouths never parted as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, trying to keep him as close as possible. 

They fell asleep with Danse still inside her, neither of them willing to separate, but both fully aware of the piece that was missing. 

***

When the nightmare awoke him that night, he had nobody there with him, and it took longer to calm down. He staggered into his bathroom and turned on the light, staring blearily at himself in the mirror. The dreams were getting more urgent and frightening. He didn’t know what to do. He thought the decision to send Cyn away with Danse would resolve the problem or at least ease his mind, but clearly that wasn’t the case. 

He washed his face, and his mind cleared a little bit. He looked like shit. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked as tired as he felt. His eyes fell on the bruise on his shoulder where Danse had bitten him and he smiled. At least he had that. He touched it with his fingertip and smiled. It hurt a bit, but he liked that Danse had marked him as his. 

He pulled on a t-shirt and pants, knowing he wasn’t going to sleep any more tonight. He checked the time. Not even three in the morning. 

At least he could use his time productively. With nobody up, he could try to get to the bottom of this Quinlan business.

He left his room, pausing for a moment outside Danse’s quarters. He hesitated, then opened the door quietly and peered inside. Danse and Cyn were asleep, wrapped in each others arms, and safe. It quelled the last bit of uncertainty that lingered in his mind from his nightmare, and he felt a little better. 

He closed the door again, and continued on to Quinlan’s office. 

Nobody was around when he slipped inside, locking the door behind him. He turned on the terminal, staring at the password screen for a long time. He glanced around the room and noticed a cat toy on the floor, so he tried the cat’s name, and then he was in.

He wasn’t sure where to look at first. He checked the Proctor’s logs, but there was nothing there but regular day to day things. He read through a few files, not finding anything else either. Finally he opened Quinlan’s messages. In among the memos to the crew and the Citadel scribes, he found a string of memos to the Council of Elders. Proctor Quinlan shouldn’t have any reason to message them; all his communication should be via Arthur. 

Frowning, he opened the message string, and everything he ever knew changed.

***

Danse jumped up in alarm when Arthur shook him and Cyn awake, but realizing who it was, he relaxed quickly. 

He looked at the clock. Just past four. 

“What? What’s going on?”

Arthur was upset. “You and Cyn are leaving. Tonight.”

“What do you mean, tonight? We are leaving from the Citadel.”

“No. You are leaving tonight, and you aren’t coming back. You can’t wait. You have to go now. Take the boat and go. Don’t tell me where. And don’t come back here.”

Cyn put her hand on Arthur’s arm. “What’s going on, Arthur? You have to tell us.”

Arthur ran his hand through his hair. She was right. He had to tell them.

“I-I couldn’t sleep.” 

“Was it another one of those dreams?” Danse asked.

“What dreams? What’s he talking about, Arthur?”

“Yeah. I woke up, and I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to go snoop around in Quinlan’s computer to try and figure out what the issue was. And it’s bad. It’s much worse than him just having some kind of problem with our marriage.”

“What did you find?”

“Messages. Going back two years. I knew it was too easy. Once they found out you were a synth, we sent the requests to have you reinstated as a Paladin, Danse, and the Council of Elders went along with it with no protest at all. A few memos from Quinlan, Kells, and myself, and they were perfectly willing to let you retain your position, as long as I continued to vouch for you. But it didn’t end there. Quinlan remained in contact with the Elders, reporting on our relationship and all of our comings and goings. They decided I wasn’t to be trusted; that I was too close to you, and so they kept me in the dark. The mission here was too important to halt, but once it became clear we were finishing up in this area, they called me to the Council meeting, and told me to promote Danse to Sentinel and have him sent to the west coast. Obviously they couldn’t let me know their real plan. They already considered me to be compromised.”

“What plan, Arthur? What did they want?”

“The promotion, the transfer, all of it, was to let your guard down and get you to go willingly to the Council headquarters, where they intend to, and I quote, ‘capture the known Synth infiltrator and dissect him for study.’ This is why Quinlan was opposing the legal marriage. Even as untrustworthy as they find me, I am still an Elder, and apprehending the spouse of the Elder has other consequences they wanted to avoid. To be clear, marrying you would not save you, but it would make their plans harder to implement without further administrative steps.”

“They were planning to kill Danse.” Cyn was horrified.

“Yeah. Ironically, if Quinlan hadn’t decided to block our marriage, I wouldn’t have gone snooping and I wouldn’t have found this out. But I have, and it’s not too late to save you. You and Cyn are going to leave, like I said. Take the boat, go somewhere, and make a new life for yourselves. I know-”

“No.” Danse’s voice was firm.

“No? What do you mean, No? If you stay, you will die, Danse.”

“No. You’re coming with us.”

“Danse. I’m the Elder of the-”

“If you don’t leave, neither do I.”

“It’s your life, Danse. I won’t allow you to die to stay with me.”

“I don’t care, Arthur. I’m not leaving without you. You swore in front of Kells and you swore in our bed that you wouldn’t leave me, and I’m holding you to it.” He grabbed Arthur’s head and made him look him in the face. “You’re not fucking leaving me. You’re not leaving us.”

Arthur pulled away and stood up. “I don’t have a choice. Get your things and meet me in the cargo bay. I’m going to use the cargo winch to lower you to the ground.”

“Arthur-” Cyn grabbed his arm, but he shrugged her off. 

“It’s final, Cyn. Collect your things, I will meet you in twenty minutes.”

***

Arthur returned to his quarters to retrieve his coat. He intended to go down with them and make sure they boarded the boat and left. He clenched his jaw, trying not to think of how he was going to live without them. Of the long and lonely years ahead. Despite what Danse had said about not leaving without him, it wasn’t an option. The Brotherhood was all he’d ever known. It was his life, his duty, and his family.

He caught sight of his rumpled bed and frowned, remembering his nightmare. Cyn and Danse on a boat, while he remained behind, weak, while the sea swamped them and swallowed Danse. He was putting them on the boat. Fucking hell. He was putting them on the boat without him, and sending them to their doom. If Danse stayed, he would die, but if Arthur sent them away in that boat, he would die just the same. This was the choice he had been dreaming of. Not the decision to tell them about Danse’s promotion. Not the decision to send Cyn with Danse on the Prydwen. But his own choice about whether or not to leave with them now. 

He touched the bite on his shoulder, feeling the sting under his fingertips. He belonged to Danse, and Danse belonged to him, and they belonged together. That was what his dream was telling him, and that was what he must do. 

He began to pack his necessities and a few personal items in a bag, then he took his heavy coat and laid it on his desk. He dressed in jeans and a shirt, a warm civilian jacket and boots. Finally, he removed his holotags and set them on his coat. He was no longer Elder Maxson, Brotherhood of Steel.

He was simply Arthur Maxson. And it was time to go.

***

Cyn and Danse were upset. Danse had sent Cyn to her quarters to collect her own things, and she had a large pack loaded with the gear she needed, and her wedding clothes safely stowed at the bottom, wrapped in plastic. They had not had time to talk, to figure out what to do before Arthur arrived, dressed in civilian clothes, and carrying a large pack. 

Cyn let out a sob of relief, and Danse grabbed him roughly and kissed him. 

“You’re right,” Arthur said. “I promised not to leave you. Now let’s go.”

They lowered themselves down the cargo winch underneath the Prydwen, one at a time, and made their way to Cyn’s boat, which Kells had left moored nearby. They had leave it for the people remaining in the Commonwealth after the Prydwen departed, but it would do well for their escape. 

Cyn stowed their bags in the small hold and started the engine, keeping it low to avoid noise while they left the area. 

Arthur wrapped his arms around her as they passed Spectacle Island, and they tried not to look at their house as they passed. Even if they succeeded in their escape, they could never go back there. 

Once past the island, Cyn turned up the speed and they headed north, away from the Commonwealth and the Capital Wasteland, and into the unknown. 

***

Danse took over from Cyn shortly after sunrise, and Cyn sat in Arthur’s arms as she watched the sun come up over the sea. It was cold, and the sea was choppy. The boat wasn’t meant for this kind of extended journey, but it was all they had, so they kept going. They followed the coastline, keeping well enough away to avoid the rocks and waves, but still heading north. 

It was mid afternoon when Arthur noticed the boat was taking on water, so they kept their eyes open for a useful cove or beach, and when they found a suitable place, they went ashore. Danse had a grenade, so they set the boat loose in the water and when it was a good distance away, he tossed the grenade into the boat. The vessel sank quickly, slipping beneath the waves and hiding forever the evidence of their escape. 

They headed inland, finding an old highway with relative ease, and they continued north for a short while until they found an abandoned cabin. They decided to set up camp there for the night, and they ate together quietly and unrolled their bedding to sleep. Cyn and Danse fell asleep quickly, but Arthur lay awake for a long time. 

He wasn’t sure what would have happened if he hadn’t gone with Cyn and Danse. Maybe they would have been caught, or maybe the boat would have sank with them still on it. But he knew that the choice he made had been the right one. He put his arm over both of them, smiled to himself, and fell asleep.

He didn’t dream.

EPILOGUE

Well rested, the trio continued north and west for several days. Eventually finding a village to spend the winter, far from the Brotherhood’s reach. In spring, they headed further north, and back towards the coast, and up into what used to be Canada, where they eventually ended up in a settlement nestled deep in a valley, far enough from the devastation of the nuclear war that the orchards bore good fruit. 

Danse became a fisherman, despite Arthur’s misgivings about him being on the water, and during the winters, he was in charge of the defense of the settlements and the training of the young people in effective combat.

Cyn was mechanically inclined, keeping Danse’s boat seaworthy, and keeping the town in good, clean water and power. Her gardens were the best in town, and the settlers never went hungry. 

Arthur took his education and dedication in a different direction, learning medicine and herbs, and eventually becoming the town doctor. He was just as much a workaholic as ever before, spending late nights with patients and young, sick children, delivering babies, and waiting with the old as they passed on. He sometimes dreamed of his patients, and he always heeded his dreams, and some of the nearby villages would gossip about him, and word spread, calling him a shaman, and a sorcerer, and all manner of things.

But to Cyn and Danse, he was just Arthur, and he was theirs.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks, this is the end. I won't rule anything out, but for me, i think I'm finished with this series. It's been a fun couple of years, but I am ready to move on with something a little different. Maybe a new sole and a different dynamic for a triad? Who knows.
> 
> I want to take a minute to thank some people.
> 
> Fancy, thank you so much for getting me started on this series. It wouldn't exist without you.  
> Syren, thank you so much for all your support and for all the beta reading and contributions (including your own Cyn and the Boys fic which I referenced in this!)  
> Ava, for the wonderful art and enthusiastic fangirling, and simply just being such a good friend
> 
> And all the readers who have kudosed, shared, bookmarked, subscribed, and especially commented on these three right from the beginning. You're what kept me writing, and you are what will keep me writing in the future. 
> 
> Cyn and the Boys may be done, but I'm not. I'm ready for something new, and I look forward to seeing you all soon.
> 
> tess-etc.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters on Wednesdays.


End file.
